Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson
by Afaim
Summary: A/B/O-Fic und Teil meines A/B/O-Arrowversums. Omegas sterben, wenn sie ihren Gefährten verlieren. Seit Alex diesen Satz in ihrem Schulbuch gelesen hat, verfolgt er sie. Nicht ihretwegen, sondern wegen ihrer Schwester Kara, die bereits ihre gesamte Welt verloren hat und nicht noch einmal so viel verlieren soll.


**Kara Danvers ist meine Lieblingsperson**

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Dies hier ist eine Danvers-Schwestern-Fic mit Schwerpunkt auf Karamel und Sanvers. Mon-El-Hater werden hier also nicht glücklich werden._

 _Dies hier ist außerdem ein A/B/O-AU und Teil meines bisherigen A/B/O-Arrowversums, zusammen mit den Legends-Fics „Nennt uns Legenden I: Die Legende von Alpha, Beta und Omega", „Nennt uns Legenden II: Die Legende der Omegas" sowie „Nennt uns Legenden III: Die Legende von Doowmworld", der „Arrow"-A/B/O-Fic „Mein Name ist Oliver Queen" und meiner Flash-A/B/O-Fic „Dinge, denen man nicht trauen kann"._

 _Für diejenigen, die sich nicht die Mühe machen wollen vor dieser Fic, die Vorgänger zu lesen, hier ein paar Vorbemerkungen:_

* * *

 _Was bedeutet A/B/O?_ _Das steht für Alpha/Beta/Omega und ist eine Fanfiction-Trope, die sich vom Tierreich inspirieren lässt und eine Welt postuliert, in der die Menschen neben dem primären Geschlecht auch noch ein sekundäres Geschlecht (nämlich eben Alpha, Beta oder Omega) besitzen. Traditionell funktioniert die Gesellschaft auf Grund von der Existenz dieser sekundären Geschlechter anders als unsere, und es herrscht oft ein gewisser Seximus vor (bezogen auf die sekundären Geschlechter). Autoren nützen dieses Gimmick gerne für Dystopien und/oder gesellschaftliche Kommentare. … Oder dafür um Pornographie zu verfassen. Diese Fic ist mehr ersteres als letzteres. Sorry._

 _Wie funktioniert eine A/B/O-Gesellschaftsform? __Okay, es gibt Leute, die behaupten es gäbe so was wie die „typische" A/B/O-Fic (die gibt es schon aber eher bei dem pornographischen Teil der A/B/O-Fics) und traditionelle A/B/O-Gesellschaftsformen, die immer gleich wären –DOCH DAS IST EINE LÜGE! Sie unterschieden sich nicht nur von Fandom zu Fandom, sondern auch von Autor zu Autor und teilweise sogar von Fic zu Fic. Ja, es gibt gewisse A/B/O-Tropes, aber die finden sich nicht bei allen Fics und werden oft absichtlich vom Autor unterlaufen etc. Meine A/B/O-Gesellschaft wird also auch anders funktionieren als in anderen Fics, die ihr vielleicht kennt._

 _Gibt es also gar nichts, was wirklich immer gleich ist?_ _Nun, meistens gibt es eine Sache in diesen Fics als Konstante, und das ist die Alpha/Omega-Sache: Omegas erleben sogenannten Hitzen (grob gesagt sie werden rollig bzw. läufig, sucht euch aus welches Tier ihr bevorzugt) und sondern in dieser Phase ihres Lebens Pheromone ab, die bei Alphas wiederum Brunftverhalten auslösen (ja, jetzt haben wir die Tierart gewechselt, sorry) – auf jeden Fall sind dann beide Seiten geil aufeinander und beschließen sich zu paaren und tun das dann auch über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg – im Falle eines männlichen Alphas verhakt sich dieser meistens im Omega, und sie hängen dann längere Zeit zusammen (und jetzt sind wir wieder bei den Hunden gelandet) bis der Penis abschwillt und entfernt werden kann._

 _Okay, was muss ich also über diese Fic wissen, abgesehen davon, dass Omegas und Alphas in einer gewissen Phasen ihres Lebens sexbesessen sind? __Ich werde natürlich innerhalb der Fic alles erklären, sobald es aufkommt, aber für die, die es schon vorher wissen wollen: Es gibt Alphas, Betas und Omegas jeden Geschlechts. Aus historischen Gründen heraus werden in der modernen Gesellschaft Alphas und Omegas aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders hoch angesehen. Betas erhalten bevorzugt Führungspositionen und haben im Grunde genommen das Sagen in der Gesellschaft, da Alphas als zu aggressiv und territorial gelten und Omegas als schwach und flatterhaft bzw. instabil – jeweils wegen ihrem Hormonhaushalt. Im 21. Jahrhundert gilt diese Vorstellung zwar als überholt und veraltet, und es gibt viele Gleichberechtigungsbewegungen, aber viele hängen trotzdem noch den alten Vorurteilen an. Auch deswegen, weil es stimmt, dass Betas eine beruhigende und stabilisierende Wirkung auf Alphas und Omegas haben (wegen den Pheromonen, die sie absondern). In dieser Fic haben alle drei sekundären Geschlechter einen Geruchssinn, der sie dazu bringt zu riechen, was für Pheromone die Angehörigen der anderen Geschlechter gerade aussenden, sprich sie erkennen so die Stimmung der anderen und Hinweise auf Hitze bzw. Brunft._

* * *

 _Und wer ist was?_ _Das wird natürlich auch immer besprochen, wenn es aufkommt, aber da manche nur gewisse Charakterisierungen lesen wollen, hier ein kurzer Überblick:_

 _Kara Danvers –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Alex Danvers –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _J'onn J'onzz –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Hank Henshaw –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Cat Grant –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _James Olsen –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Winn Schott –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Maggie Sawyer –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Mon-El –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Clark Kent –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Lena Luthor –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _M'gann M'orzz –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Eliza Danvers –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Jeremiah Danvers –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Rhea –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Lar Gand –_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Lillian –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Alura –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Astra –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Zor-El –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Sam Arias –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Ruby Arias –_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Maxwell Lord –_ _ **A**_ _lpha_

 _Lucy Lane -_ _ **B**_ _eta_

 _Sowie zur allgemeinen Info:_

 _Oliver Queen – jetzt_ _ **A**_ _lpha (Trans Beta- Alpha); Barry Allen –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Sara Lance –_ _ **A**_ _lpha, Ray Palmer –_ _ **O**_ _mega, Cisco Ramon -_ _ **O**_ _mega_

 _Andere teile ich euch gerne auf persönliche Anfrage hin mit, ich kann hier nicht alle rein schreiben (aber ja, ich habe sie alle mit einem sekundären Geschlecht bedacht)._

* * *

 _Warnings: SPOILER!_ _Bis zur 3. Staffel bis ca. Episode 3.3 sowie vage Spoiler für danach, außerdem Spoiler für Arrow bis zu Staffel 6, Flash bis zu Staffel 4 und Legends of Tomorrow bis zur Staffel 3; außerdem A/B/O-Dynamik- tierisches Verhalten,; Beschreibung von Depressionen, Sexismus, Sklaverei, Misshandlungen und Missbrauch, existenzielle Ängste, Character Death, PTSD, Slash, femmeslash, Het, Polygamie_

 _Disclaimer:_ _Warner und DC und The CW besitzen die Rechte an „Supergirl, „Legends of Tomorrow", „Arrow" und „The Flash". Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fic und sehe die Charaktere nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum an._

 _Pairings:_ _Karamel, Sanvers, James/Kara, Winn/Kara, Adam/Kara, platonisches Alex/Kara, platonisches Cat/Kara, James/Lucy, Erw. von James/Lucy/Kara, Maxwell/Alex, Erw. von Superfriends OTP3_

* * *

 _Omegas sterben, wenn sie ihren Gefährten verlieren._ Diesen Satz hatte Alex einst in einem Lehrbuch im Sexualkunde-Unterricht gelesen, und sie hatte ihn niemals vergessen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie die Behauptung, dass man an gebrochenem Herzen sterben konnte, immer für eine literarische Übertreibung und eine medizinische Umschreibung von „Wir wollen nicht über den Selbstmord auf Grund von Depression reden, weil wir nicht wissen, was das ist" gehalten, doch als sie diesen Satz las, musste sie sich der Tatsache stellen, dass es offenbar doch möglich war an einem gebrochenen Herzen zu sterben. Zumindest dann, wenn man ein Omega war.

Alex war ein Alpha, daher würde sie wohl niemals Gefahr laufen an gebrochenem Herzen zu sterben, doch ihre neue Adoptiv-Schwester Kara war ein Omega, und ihre gesamte Welt war gestorben, deswegen lebte sie doch bei Alex und ihren Eltern, nicht wahr? Bedeutete das aber auch, dass ihr Gefährte gestorben war, und sie deswegen nun ebenfalls sterben würde?

Ja, Kara war noch sehr jung und wurde gerade mal geschlechtsreif, aber was wusste Alex schon von außerirdischen Gesellschaften? Vielleicht war es auf Krypton üblich jung zu heiraten oder man wurde schon als Kind verheiratet, ob man wollte oder nicht. Alles war möglich, oder?

Als Alex sich besorgt an ihre Mutter wandte, versicherte ihr Eliza, dass Kara keinen Gefährten gehabt hatte und auch nicht sterben würde, dass Alex sich deswegen keine Sorgen machen müsste. Kara, so sagte Eliza Danvers, würde ihnen noch lange erhalten bleiben. Und überhaupt als Ärztin konnte Eliza ihrer besorgten Tochter versichern, dass nur wenige Omega an gebrochenem Herzen starben, da nur wenige heutzutage überhaupt eine Gefährtenbindung eingingen, und die, die es doch taten und ihren Partner verloren, hatten meistens genug, das sie am Leben erhielt: Ihre Kinder, ihre Familie, ihre Freunde.

Nein, früher waren Omegas vielleicht öfter gestorben, wenn ihnen ihre Alpha-Gefährten ins Grab voraus gegangen waren, doch heutzutage war das überhaupt nicht mehr so. Die moderne Medizin wusste es in den meisten Fällen zu verhindern, und wenn, sagen wir, Eliza vor ihrem Mann sterben würde, würde das nicht automatisch bedeuten, dass dieser ihr deswegen bald ins Grab folgen würde. Nein, es gab Medikamente, die Omegas, die ihren Partner verloren hatten, helfen konnten.

Aber trotzdem: Es war möglich, es war möglich, dass ein Omega, der seinen Gefährten verloren hatte, starb. Und das vergaß Alex niemals.

Und manchmal ertappte sich Alex dabei, wie sie Kara genau beobachtete. Wie sie ihre Schwester und deren Liebesleben regelrecht überwachte, weil sie sich Sorgen machte. Wie sie potentielle Verehrer ihrer Schwester genau unter die Lupe nahm und manchen sogar drohte, um sie von Kara fern zu halten, wenn sie fand, sie würden einen Lebensstil pflegen, der zu gefährlich war.

Omegas musste man schützen, besonders dann, wenn man ein Alpha war, und Alex war ein Alpha wie er im Buche stand. Und ihre Adoptiv-Schwester von dem verstorbenen Planeten beschützte sie, wann immer sie konnte, so gut sie konnte.

Im Laufe der Jahre schwand ihre Sorge um Karas Liebesleben und wich ihrer Sorge um Kara, die als Alien auf der Erde lebte. Was wenn sie entdeckt werden würde? Um Kara zu schützen schloss sich Alex sogar dem D. E. O. an, einer geheimen Regierungsbehörde, die sich mit Alienfragen auseinander setzte, und deren Anführer irgendetwas mit dem Verschwinden ihres Vaters zu tun hatte, zumindest dachte sie das eine Zeit lang.

Und dann wurde Kara zu Supergirl –sie ahmte ihren Cousin nach und trat in die Öffentlichkeit, wo sie ihre kryptonischen Superkräfte einsetzte um Menschen zu helfen und das Böse zu bekämpfen. Und damit waren mit einem Schlag alle Versuche von Alex sie zu beschützen für Nichts. Die Welt wusste von Supergirl und damit auch von Kara, auch wenn zum Glück nur die wenigsten wussten, dass Supergirl Kara war.

Trotzdem, sie stand nun in der Öffentlichkeit, und Typen wie Maxwell Lord, die gegen Außerirdische im Allgemeinen und Kryptonier im Speziellen waren, taten ihr Bestes um Supergirl das Leben schwer zu machen, und Alex tat ihrerseits ihr Bestes um Kara vor genau solchen Typen zu beschützen.

Supergirl begann mit dem D. E. O. zusammenzuarbeiten, was gut war, denn so hatte Alex Unterstützung, wenn es darum ging ihre Schwester zu beschützen, da dem D. E. O. an Supergirl als Mitarbeiterin gelegen war.

Und dann stellte sich heraus, dass ihr Boss Hank Henshaw zwar für das Verschwinden ihres Vaters mitverantwortlich war, aber nicht auf die Weise, die sie befürchtet hatte, und dass er in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht Hank Henshaw war, sondern ein Außerirdischer. Allerdings war er ein guter Außerirdischer, und er war auf der Seite des D. E. O. und auf der von Supergirl.

Sein Name war J'onn J'onzz, und er war der letzte Sohn des Mars und ein Gestaltenwandler. In Wahrheit war seine Haut nicht schwarz, sondern grün. Und er war auch kein Beta, wie Alex immer angenommen hatte, sondern ein Omega, genau wie Kara. Und er lebte noch, obwohl seine ganze Familie und sein gesamtes Volk gestorben waren.

Vielleicht war es das, was Alex endgültig beruhigte. J'onn hatte ein telepathisches Band mit seiner Frau geteilt, die auf jeden Fall nicht nur seine Frau, sondern auch seine Gefährtin gewesen war. Und irgendwie hatte er es geschafft ihren Verlust zu überleben. Vielleicht hatte Eliza ja doch recht gehabt, vielleicht starben Omegas nicht mehr am Verlust ihres Gefährten.

Außerdem fehlte es in Karas Leben an einen ernsthaften Kandidaten für einen Partner. Durch ihre Zweitidentität als Supergirl fand sie immer weniger Zeit für Dates und Männer – fast so wenig wie Alex, aber sie schaffte es trotzdem immer wieder Durcheinander in ihr Liebesleben zu bringen (ganz anders als Alex).

Kara verknallte sich Hals über Kopf in den Alpha-Fotografen James Olsen, der jedoch schon eine Partnerin hatte – den resoluten Beta Lucy Lane, Anwältin und Soldatin zugleich – ungewöhnlich tough für einen Beta - aber sie zu mögen stand für Alex natürlich ganz außer Frage, da Kara sie nicht mochte, weil sie ihr James weggenommen hatte.

Wobei man nicht wirklich von wegnehmen sprechen konnte, denn das würde voraussetzen, dass Kara James jemals gehabt hätte, und das war eigentlich nicht der Fall. Kara neigte dazu sich ohne groß nachzudenken in all ihrer Omegaoffenheit auf den Mann zu stürzen, der sie interessierte, und das führte meistens dazu, dass besagter Mann schon vor dem zweiten Date das Weite suchte, deswegen riet Alex Kara zu Zurückhaltung, was jedoch dazu führte, dass Kara das Fenster, in dem James Single gewesen war, verpasste, und er wieder mit seiner Ex-Freundin Lucy zusammenkam, während Kara nur eine gute Freundin blieb.

Und trotzdem wollte Kara immer noch nur James. Dabei könnte sie viele andere haben. Da war Cat Grants Sohn Adam, mit dem sie ein paar Mal ausging, ein wirklich netter Beta, doch sie schoss ihn ab, wegen ihrer Gefühle für James. Dann war da noch ihr bester Freund und Arbeitskollege Winn, ebenfalls ein Beta, der ihr offenbarte, dass seine Gefühle tiefer gingen als bloße Freundschaft, doch Kara wies ihn zurück, weil sie nicht wollte, dass die Dinge zwischen ihnen sich änderten, und vor allem aber auch deswegen, weil sie immer noch Gefühle für James hatte.

Lag es daran, dass die beiden Betas waren? Wollte Kara nur einen Alpha? In der Vergangenheit war Kara sowohl mit männlichen Betas als auch männlichen Alphas ausgegangen, aber nun erschien es Alex fast so, als ob sie ihre Schwärmerei für James ausnützen würde um so einen Grund zu haben um keinem interessierten Beta eine Chance zu geben.

 _Dabei hat sie es doch gut, ich würde einiges dafür geben, wenn irgendjemand Interesse an mir zeigen würde._ Doch nein, Alexs Liebesleben war praktisch tot – die einzige Person, die Interesse an ihr zeigte, war Maxwell Lord, und der war böse und ein Alpha, und Alex ging aus Prinzip nicht mit anderen Alphas aus, nicht mehr seit diesem Zwischenfall zu ihrer Highschool-Zeit, der mit Verletzungen statt Sex geendet hatte. Sie wusste, dass es Alphas gab, die das anders sahen, doch ihre Meinung war: Alphas konnten oft den Unterschied zwischen Animosität und Anziehung nicht erkennen, wenn ihnen jemand unter die Haut ging, dann ging er ihnen unter die Haut, und oft vermuteten sie, dass sexuelles Interesse der Grund dafür war, doch das konnte mitunter ein Irrtum sein. Der Wunsch einen anderen Alpha zu dominieren konnte von beiden Seiten kommen, aber letztlich blieb es der Wunsch zu dominieren, und die meisten Alphas hatte Probleme damit sich dominieren zu lassen, deswegen waren Alpha/Alpha-Beziehungen von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Und nicht zu vergessen: Maxwell Lord war böse!

Ihr einziges Date war zumindest für Alex ein reines Arbeitsessen.

Kara unterdessen schmachtete weiterhin nach James, ohne vorwärts zu kommen. Sie begann sich auch besser mit Lucy zu verstehen, was Alex gut fand, vielleicht wäre ja eine Triaden-Beziehung genau das Richtige für Kara. Triaden kamen heutzutage zwar nur noch selten vor, aber Alex kannte einige Leute, die solche Beziehungen führten, und ihnen allen war gemein, dass sie um einiges stabilere und glücklichere Beziehungen führten als die meisten anderen auf dieser Welt. Warum also sollte Kara es nicht mit James und Lucy versuchen?

Nun, offensichtlich deswegen, weil James eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr mit Lucy zusammen sein wollte. Und damit starb auch diese romantische Variante für Karas Zukunft.

Wenn sie stattdessen wenigstens endlich mit James zusammen gekommen wäre. Aber nein.

Doch was für Varianten gab es noch? Cat Grant, Karas Boss, wurde von dieser sehr bewundert, und sie war ein Alpha. Zwar zu alt für Kara, wenn man ihr praktisches Alter und nicht ihr faktisches bedachte (also all die Jahre, die sie in der Negativzone festgesteckt war ohne zu altern), aber immerhin schien die Frau Kara wichtig zu sein. Doch da lief nichts sexuelles. Cat Grant war ein Vorbild für Kara, und auch eine Freundin, aber sie war keine potentielle Geliebte. Alex wusste nicht, ob diese Tatsache sie erleichtern oder frustrieren sollte. Denn wenn Cat keine Variante war, dann blieb wirklich nur noch James Olsen übrig.

Und James Olsen war letztlich ein Alpha mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen, da er ein enger Freund von einem gewissen kryptonischen Beta war, der zufällig der mächtigste Mann auf Erden war, also wie würde er sich dann erst in einer Beziehung mit einem kryptonischen Omega fühlen, der ebenfalls stärker und besser war als er?

Vielleicht könnte ja Winn beispringen und als Puffer dienen – vielleicht könnte diese Triade funktionieren, doch Kara hatte Winn bereits abgewiesen, und James war ein männlicher Alpha, der nur mit Frauen ausging. Also nein, auch daraus würde nichts werden.

Kara schaffte es schließlich endlich James ihr Interesse zu vermitteln, und sie begannen miteinander auszugehen, und dann … löste sich jeder Ansatz zu einer Beziehung ins Nichts auf. Genau wie Alex es vorhergesehen hatte. Wenn Kara James wirklich so gerne gewollt hätte, wie sie immer behauptet hatte, dann hätte sie ihn schon längst haben können. Ja, sie war zu Beginn interessiert gewesen, doch nun war er schon zu lange einfach nur ein guter Freund, und wer erst mal in dieser Ecke gefangen war, der konnte bei Kara Danvers nicht mehr landen, wie schon Winn hatte feststellen müssen.

Kara schwor der Liebe ab und wollte nur noch Supergirl sein. Alex glaubte ihr das keine Sekunde und achtete dann aber nicht mehr groß auf Karas Liebesleben, da überraschenderweise Leben in ihr eigenes kam.

Maggie Sawyer war ein weiblicher Beta, Polizistin, Latina, und fast so tough wie Lucy Lane. Alex mochte sie auf Anhieb und stellte dann fest, dass sie sie mehr als nur mochte mochte. Das stürzte Alex in eine kleinere Krise, da sie bisher immer nur mit männlichen Betas und männlichen Omegas ausgegangen war (und diesen zwei männlichen Alphas, die im Endeffekt beide nicht zählten, aber trotzdem). Ein Teil von ihr hatte immer gedacht, dass Mann und Frau zusammengehörten, so wie Alpha und Beta und Omega. Doch nun interessierte sie ein weiblicher Beta.

Und es schien fast so, als wäre das keine Ausnahme, sondern der Grund dafür, warum keine ihre bisherigen Beziehungen gehalten hatten, und warum Intimität für sie immer so ein großes Problem gewesen war: Weil sie an der falschen Stelle danach gesucht hatte. Und nun stiegen in ihr verdrängte Erinnerungen hoch, an Vorfälle aus ihrer Vergangenheit mit anderen Frauen.

Ein Coming-Out über das Interesse am eigenen primären Geschlecht war heutzutage keine große Sache mehr – Beziehungen zwischen Angehörigen des gleichen sekundären Geschlechts waren eindeutig das größere Skandal, zumindest wenn es um Alpha-Alpha oder gar Omeg-Omega-Beziehungen ging, aber selbst diese waren inzwischen nicht mehr außergewöhnlich – immerhin waren polygame Beziehungen bis zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts noch mehr oder weniger Standard in der westlichen Zivilisation gewesen, und diese schlossen zwingenderweise Angehöriger aller Geschlechter ein, sowohl im sekundären als auch im primären Sinn.

Trotzdem war es für Alex eine große Sache, vielleicht deswegen, weil sie immer gedacht hatte, dass Kinder eines Tages in ihrem Leben eine Rolle spielen müssten, und eine Beziehung zu einer anderen Frau erschwerte dieses Ziel natürlich ein wenig.

Irgendwie war sie auch immer davon ausgegangen, dass andere von ihr erwarteten, dass die bei einem Mann landen würde. Doch nun musste sie überrascht feststellen, dass dem offenbar nicht so war. Kara, Eliza, selbst ihr Dad - keiner hatte ein Problem mit Maggie, J'onn war sowieso nicht überrascht – offenbar war es Alex selbst, die voll von Vorurteilen gewesen war, voll von überholten Vorurteilen, die in der Gesellschaft, in der sie lebte, eigentlich überhaupt keine Rolle mehr spielten.

Auf jeden Fall lenkte die Maggie-Sache sie so sehr ab, dass sie die ersten Warnzeichen, was Karas neueste Liebschaft anging, fast übersehen hätte. Aber nur fast. Vielleicht schenkte sie all dem nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit, aber letztlich war es so, dass sie Mon-El mochte. Er hatte etwas an sich, was sie ansprach, und lange Zeit wusste sie nicht, was es war, aber letztlich kam sie dahinter: Man konnte über Mon-El sagen, was man wollte, aber er behandelte Omegas wirklich gut. Und er beschützte Kara, so gut er konnte, genau wie Alex selber es tat.

Auf Daxam, fand sie heraus, wurden Omegas in der Regel nicht besonders gut behandelt, aber Mon-Els Vater war ein Omega gewesen, was Mon-Els Standpunkt gegenüber Omega-Rechten im Allgemeinen und Sklaverei im Speziellen schwer beeinflusst hatte.

„Meine Mutter war ihm kein guter Alpha, ich will nicht so werden wie sie", erklärte Mon-El Alex einmal, „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich gegenüber einem Omega verhalten soll, der stärker ist als der stärkste Alpha auf diesem Planeten und sich deswegen ständig in Gefahr begiebt. Jeder Instinkt in mir schreit mich an, dass ich sie beschützen soll, aber ich weiß nicht wie oder wovor. Dieser Idiot aus der M-Dimension hat das wohl zur Genüge bewiesen."

„Ja, Kara gehört nicht zu den Omegas, die es schätzten, wenn Alpha-Kämpfe um sie ausgetragen werden", stimmte Alex ihm zu, „Aber ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Seit wir uns kennen, habe ich immer versucht Kara zu beschützen, aber wie kann man jemanden beschützen, der keinen Schutz braucht? Nur mir viel Geduld und mit einigen Schlupflöchern. Versuch dich nicht zu verhalten wie ein Alpha-Macho, sondern sei ihr eine emotionale Stütze."

Mon-El seufzte. „Das hat Winn auch gesagt, zumindest denke ich, dass er das gemeint hat", erwiderte er, „Aber Alex, Daxam war ein Alphachat, so wie der ganze Weltraum eines ist. Diese Welt hier, in der sie nach Gleichberechtigung streben, obwohl die Betas das Sagen haben, gefällt mir so viel besser, nur weiß ich nicht, wie ich meine gesamte Erziehung, alles was ich kenne und was mich geformt hat, ablegen soll."

„Du musst nicht alles ablegen, was dich geformt hat, du musst nur lernen die Dinge aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen", erklärte Alex, „Das ist nicht leicht, das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, aber für die richtige Person ist es alle Schwierigkeiten wert, die es einem bereitet. Für Kara Danvers musst du keinen Alpha-Kampf gewinnen und keinen Drachen erlegen, für Kara Danvers musste du nur beweisen, dass du beides sein kannst: Ihr Alpha und ihr Partner. Und das ganz ohne Scham."

„Ich schäme mich doch nicht, Alex, ich will ihrer nur _würdig_ sein. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass sich ein Alpha seinen Omega letztlich verdienen muss. Aber wie soll ich sie mir verdienen, wenn sie mich gar nicht braucht?", erwiderte Mon-El.

„Oh, sie braucht dich, letztlich braucht jeder Mensch, oder Kryptonier, oder Daxamit andere Menschen, Kryptonier, oder Daxamiten, nur dass Supergirl andere eben nicht auf die gleiche Weise braucht wie normale Planetenbewohner", sagte Alex, „Sei einfach das, was sie braucht, anstelle von dem, was du denkst, dass du für sie sein solltest."

Erst Monate später wurde ihr klar, wie prophetisch ihre Worte zu Mon-El von damals gewesen waren. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt jedoch hatte sie nur einem Alpha-Kollegen einen Tipp geben wollen, wie man Supergirls Alpha sein konnte. Und offenbar hatte es geholfen.

Kurz nach diesem Gespräch wurde aus Kara und Mon-El ein Herz und eine Seele. Nun zumindest fast – da war noch die Sache mit "Prinz von Daxam und hat darüber gelogen" und die Probleme mit Mon-Els Eltern, aber nachdem Kara und Mon-El von der Erde des Flash zurückkehrten, war auch dieses Problem vergessen, und es regierte nur noch die Liebe zwischen ihnen. Alex hätte niemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet diese Harmonie zwischen den beiden einmal zu einem Problem werden würde.

* * *

 _Gefährten_ – das war ein altmodischer Begriff und deutete auf eine tiefere Verbindung hin als eine reine Ehe und Partnerschaft. Gefährten waren für immer genau das – Gefährten. Viele Mythen rankten sich darum. Viele erzählte von einem mythischen gedanklichen Band, ähnlich dem der Marsianer. Andere erzählten von sofortigen Erkennen oder gar Wiederkennen – von Wiedergeborenen, die sich in jedem neuen Leben aufs Neue finden mussten und auch immer wieder fanden. Gefährten sollten sich beim ersten Sex erkennen, sich durch den Paarungsbiss für immer aneinander binden. Gefährten gab es auf der Erde heutzutage kaum noch.

War Maggie Alexs Gefährtin? Alex wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie für immer mit Maggie zusammen sein wollte, und nachdem Kara Mon-El verloren hatte und ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie Maggie festhalten sollte, wenn sie es konnte, da machte sie Maggie einen Heiratsantrag. Das machte sie zu Verlobten, aber nicht zu Gefährten.

Wollte Alex überhaupt eine Gefährtin? Wenn es Maggie wäre, dann wahrscheinlich schon, denn war das nicht die ultimative Art sich zu binden, die von der es kein Zurück mehr gab? Drückte das Wort Gefährten in ihrem Sprachgebrauch nicht aus „für immer und ewig und darüber hinaus"?

Es gab Zeremonien. Fürs Bett, für die Öffentlichkeit, und für alles dazwischen. Der Paarungsbiss spielte nicht in all diesen Zeremonien eine Rolle, aber in vielen. Alex las über das Thema nach und begann von so einer Zeremonie für sich und Maggie zu träumen. Von einer kleinen intimen unter einer romantischen Laube vielleicht, mit Kara und J'onn als Zeugen. Einer Zeremonie, in der sie die alten Worte des Mars rezitierte und am Höhepunkt Maggie biss um so allen zu zeigen: „Sie ist mein, für immer und ewig und darüber hinaus."

Zuerst war es nur ein heimlicher Wunsch, doch dann wurde es immer drängender. Und schließlich nahm Alex allen Mut zusammen und sprach Maggie darauf an. Aber Maggie war nicht begeistert, Maggie war ein moderner Beta des 21. Jahrhunderts.

„Ich weiß nicht, Danvers", meinte sie, „Ich liebe dich mehr als ich jemals jemand anderen geliebt habe, und ich will dich heiraten und mit dir für den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen sein, aber eine Paarungszeremonie und Gefährten werden … Paarungsbisse sind überaus unhygienisch, deswegen wurden sie ja abgeschafft. Wenn es dir so viel bedeutet, dann können wir marsianische Schwüre auf unserer Hochzeit verwenden, aber wir heiraten doch sowieso, damit sind wir doch praktisch für immer zusammen, warum also noch Gefährten werden? Das ist so altmodisch und archaisch, und ja, gefährlich. Sieh dir doch nur mal Kara an. Willst du wirklich, dass es am Ende einmal einer von uns so ergeht? Ich habe nicht vor dich jemals zu verlassen, aber man weiß nie was passiert, gerade in unseren Berufen. Ich will den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen, aber warum uns beide mehr gefährden als nötig? Ist das… ich meine, ist das ein Problem für dich? Dass ich nicht will, dass wir Gefährten werden, meine ich?"

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Es war ein Problem für Alex. Zuerst die Kinder-Sache, und dann das hier. Aber wie schon zuvor, sagte Alex auch diesmal: „Nein, nein, das ist kein Problem für mich. Ich meine, ich respektiere deine Meinung, und wenn du es nicht willst, dann tun wir es eben nicht. Es war nur so ein Gedanke. Es ist wohl so ein Alpha-Ding, weil wir bald heiraten, und ich dich so sehr liebe, deswegen ist es mit mir durchgegangen. Aber nein, lass uns einfach so heiraten wie geplant."

Vielleicht würde Maggie ihre Meinung ja noch ändern, vielleicht. Genau wie sie eines Tages vielleicht doch Kinder haben wollen würde. Immerhin lag ihre gesamte Zukunft noch vor ihnen. Und sie hatte ja recht, was Kara anging. Kara war es nicht gut bekommen einen Gefährten zu haben.

Irgendwann zwischen dem Koma und der Invasion der Daxamiten waren Kara und Mon-El zu Gefährten geworden. Kryptoniern war das wichtig, wie es schien. Und Kara war es wichtig. Die reinste und wichtigste Form der Bindung, die aber auch niemanden außerhalb dieser Bindung etwas anging: Die Gefährtenbindung.

Sollte Alex sich betrogen fühlen? Es war ja nicht so, dass Kara hinter ihrem Rücken geheiratet hätte, und sie hatte diese Beziehung immer unterstützt, nicht wahr? Sie hatte Kara und Mon-El Ratschläge erteilt. Sie ermunternd diese Sache zwischen ihnen weiterzuverfolgen. Und das hatten sie dann wohl auch. Nur dass es sie weiter verfolgt hatten als Alex es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Und sie waren Aliens. Also … ja, andere Sterne, andere Sitten, andere Physiologie.

Das Buch hatte damals nicht gelogen, nicht wahr? Kara steckte den Verlust von Mon-El nicht so einfach weg. Zuerst dachte Alex, sie würde nur unter Liebeskummer leiden, was ja auch verständlich wäre, aber dann wurde eine ausgewachsene Depression daraus.

Kara wollte nur noch Supergirl sein und ließ ihr Leben als Kara Danvers links liegen. Dass Cat Grant ausgerechnet diesen Zeitpunkt wählte um Pressesprecherin der Präsidentin zu werden, war auch nicht gerade gut getimed, doch zu Cats Verteidigung: Als sie den Job angenommen hatte, hatte noch keiner vorhersehen können, wie schlimm es werden würde. Trotzdem führte ihr erneuter Weggang von CatCo wohl dazu, dass Kara sich nun nicht nur von einem ihrer Alphas, sondern von beiden verlassen fühlte.

Und niemand anderer konnte ihre darüber hinweg helfen. Nicht ihre Freunde, nicht ihre Familie. Nicht mal ihr Job als Reporterin, der ihr einst so viel bedeutet hatte.

Sie mied Winn und James, und auch Lena Luthor, ihre engste weibliche Freundin, die allerdings auch eine gewisse Mitschuld am Verlust von Mon-El trug. J'onn bekam sie nur noch auf der Arbeit zu Gesicht, und selbst Alex bekam sie kaum zu sehen. Supergirl war immer da und stets bereit zu helfen, aber Kara Danvers hingegen war auf einmal verschwunden.

„Sie leidet nun mal, aber das wird schon wieder werden. Sie ist die stärkste Person, die ich kenne", meinte Clark dazu, „Gib ihr Zeit und Raum und lass sie trauern. In ein paar Monaten wird sie wieder auf den Beinen sein."

Doch die Monate vergingen, und Kara kam nicht wieder auf die Beine. Alex fühlte sich hilflos, und die anderen begannen langsam aber sicher die Geduld mit Kara zu verlieren. Manche suchten die Schule bei sich selber, wie Lena, die nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte. Andere versuchten sie aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu locken und scheiterten dabei, wie James, der den Boss heraushängen ließ und damit alles noch schlimmer machte.

Wieder andere, wie Eliza oder Clark, ließen Kara einfach in Ruhe und boten nur an da zu sein, wenn sie gebraucht werden würden, und Alex, Alex fand schließlich heraus, was wirklich los war, und das viel zu spät. Kara hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits wieder damit begonnen sich zusammenzureißen, zumindest äußerlich, doch Alex kannte sie zu gut und wusste, dass es nur Fassade war, und sie immer noch litt. Und nach dem Angriff von Psi erfuhr sie dann endlich die Wahrheit: Dass Mon-El Karas Gefährte gewesen war, und dass Kara davon überzeugt war, dass er tot war.

„Wenn es anders wäre, dann hätte ich inzwischen von ihm gehört, aber ich habe nichts gehört, und das bedeutet, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein muss, weil er weiß, dass ich ihn nicht mehr spüren kann, und wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre, würde er sich bei mir melden! Ich habe ihn umgebracht, als ich ihn in diese Kapsel gesetzt habe, habe ich ihn umgebracht!", erklärte Kara verzweifelt.

„Nein, nein, Kara, er ist nicht tot. Es gibt tausend mögliche Gründe, warum er sich nicht bei uns gemeldet hat, und keiner davon bedeutet, dass es gestorben ist!", protestierte Alex.

„Aber ich träume von ihm. Von ihm und meiner Mutter. Sie sind beide tot, warum sonst sollte ich von ihnen zusammen träumen? Ich weiß, dass er tot ist. Zuerst habe ich ihn noch gespürt, und dann von einem Moment auf den anderen war er weg, als wäre er nie da gewesen! Der Kontakt ist abgerissen!", erklärte Kara zitternd weiter, „Ich kann ihn nicht finden, er ist weg, Alex, er ist einfach weg! Mein Alpha ist weg! Ich habe niemanden mehr!"

„Du hast nicht niemanden, du hast mich. Du wirst mich immer haben!", erinnerte Alex ihre Schwester. „Aber Kara, ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst, wenn du davon redest, dass du ihn nicht mehr spüren oder finden kannst…"

Und dann erzählte Kara ihr, dass Mon-El ihr Gefährte war, und das kryptonische Gefährten durch leichte Telepathie und Empathie miteinander verbunden waren durch ein Gefährtenband.

„Und es kann nicht sein, dass es daran liegt, dass er Daxamit ist?", schlug Alex vor.

„Nein, denn zuerst war das Band da. Es war immer da, selbst nachdem er die Erde verlassen hatte, war es noch da. Aber dann war es plötzlich weg, als wäre da niemand mehr an seinem Ende, verstehst du?"

Nein, Alex verstand es nicht und zugleich verstand sie es nur zu gut. Es gelang ihr Karas Hysterie zu beruhigen und ihr einzureden, dass Mon-El nicht tot war, aber sie hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Kara tief im Inneren immer noch davon überzeugt war, dass dem doch so war. Aber zumindest hatte sie wieder Hoffnung geschöpft.

Alex war sich aber nicht so sicher, ob diese Hoffnung berechtig war. Sie erzählte Maggie von allem und dann auch noch J'onn. „Ein Wurmloch vielleicht", meinte J'onn, „Das oder er wurde gefangen und wird ohne Bewusstsein oder unter Medikamenteneinfluss gehalten. Oder er ist …"

„Er ist nicht tot!", meinte Alex bestimmt, „Das dürfen wir nicht glauben, nicht wenn wir nicht wollen, dass Kara es ebenfalls denkt." Aber die Alternativen klangen auch nicht sonderlich gut. Entführt oder verletzt, in der Negativzone gefangen, oder am anderen Ende des Weltalls gestrandet… Nichts davon wäre gut.

 _Ich habe Kara immer beschützt. Und damit werde ich jetzt nicht aufhören. Mon-El wollte ihrer würdig sein, jetzt ist es an mir ihrer beider und ihrem Band würdig zu sein. Omegas sterben, wenn sie ihren Gefährten verlieren._ „Die Lösung ist ganz einfach. Wir werden nach Mon-El suchen", erklärte Alex, „Von jetzt an werden wir alle Mittel, die uns zur Verfügung stehen, einsetzen um ihn zu finden. Er ist der Prinz von Daxam. Wie schwer kann es schon sein, ihn zu finden? Jemand muss etwas wissen!"

„Alex, wir versuchen seit Monaten Kontakt herzustellen, wieso denkst du, dass wir jetzt auf einmal mehr Erfolg damit haben werden?", wunderte sich J'onn.

„Ganz einfach", erwiderte Alex, „Weil wir jetzt wissen, dass irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert sein muss, und damit einen Ansatzpunkt haben, wo wir unsere Suche beginnen müssen."

J'onn nickte nachdenklich. „Nun gut, dann werden wir nach ihm suchen, mit allem, was uns dabei helfen kann. Für Kara" , sagte er dann.

„Und für Mon-El", fügte Alex hinzu.

„Und für Mon-El", stimmte J'onn ihr zu.

Und dann begannen sie mit der Suche. Verlobungsparty, Abstecher auf den Mars, trotz all dem hörten sie sich um und befragten ihre Kontakte. Zunächst fanden sie nichts, aber das würde sich ändern, davon war Alex überzeugt. Es musste sich ändern.

 _Immerhin sterben Omegas, wenn sie ihren Gefährten verlieren. Aber ich frage mich, und das ist in keinem Sexualkunde-Buch nachzulesen gewesen, ich frage mich, was mit Alphas passiert, wenn sie ihren Gefährten verlieren._

Nun, das würden sie herausfinden, nicht wahr? Und das hoffentlich schon sehr bald.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _A/N: Wo ist Mon-El? Keine Ahnung, fragt den Supergirl-Writers-Room. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mal erwähnt, dass Omegas sterben, wenn sie ihre Gefährten verlieren und wollte in dieser Fic genauer auf diese Behauptung eingehen, da er Beginn der 3. Staffel von „Supergirl" fast schon besorgniserregende gut zu dieser Thematik passt._

 _Diese Fic war als One-Shot geplant und als Side-Story in meinen A/B/O-Universum, aber wenn es Leser gibt, die es wünschen, wäre ich vielleicht dazu bereit eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, die dann vielleicht mehr AU wird als diese Fic, das hängt von den Entwicklungen im Canon ab._

 _Deswegen aber auch prinzipiell würden mich Reviews sehr freuen._


End file.
